


Changes

by AgentHawk11



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHawk11/pseuds/AgentHawk11
Summary: Abby looks at how much her life has changed.Future fic (sort of).





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> My muse would not leave me alone and wanted to write this. So, with out further ado... *throws fic at fandom and hides*

Abby never thought she’d have this.

She always thought about it, but as the years passed, thoughts quickly turned to wondering what it would be like. As 25 turned 30, 30 turned 35, she was starting to wonder if the opportunity would ever happen for her.

Then Tommy Richards walked into her life.

He was wonderful, loving, and supportive, or so she thought. They were almost 3 years into the relationship, she thought they were going the distance. Then her mother had gotten sick. She, being the dutiful daughter that she was, chose to take responsibility of her. As her mother’s condition worsened and needed more care, the less supportive, and the more argumentative, Tommy became. Their “wonderful” relationship came down to an ultimatum: him or her mother. His bags were packed, he was out the door, and her life, by the end of that week.

After that, she just focused on caring for herself and her mother. 40 crept up on her. She just knew that her shipped had sailed, so she spoiled her nieces and nephews.

Then, Evan “Buck” Buckley happened.

He burst into her life and turned everything that she thought she knew around. He was funny, kind-hearted, super supportive, became a shoulder to lean on, to cry on, a listening ear, a friend. A best friend. Then, when the time was right, a lover. As their whirlwind relationship progressed, he never minded that her mother was there when he came over. He told her that he loved that she was choosing to care for her mother, that it spoke volumes for the woman that she was. He was willing to help her in anyway that he could.

She and Buck spent more time together than apart. During one of her more lucid moments, her mother told her that she’d be better off in a home. When Abby tried to deny it, her mother wouldn’t hear it. She told her that she and that “young man of hers” had their own lives to live, that three was a crowd. She was more than against it and told her mother that she (and Buck) were fine caring for her. Her mother hadn’t brought it back up.

Then, Abby found out she was pregnant. Having a child the furthest thing from her mind, at that point. Shocked wasn’t the word for how she felt. Buck fainted when she told him. When the shock settled, she and him had discussed and started to plan for this life change. She had been so frightened and so elated.

As her pregnancy progressed, putting her mother in a home ended up being the best thing for her, much to Abby’s chagrin. Carla was the one that finally convinced her she would drive herself crazy trying to hold down a job, take care of a baby, and caring for her mother, even with her help.

With her feelings of betraying her mother quelled and her mother settled, very well taken care of actually, she put her full focus into her impending bundle of joy. Buck was there for everything, every step of the way. His love, support, and absolutely aggravating over protection meant everything to her.

Now, here she was, 42 years old, watching Buck fuss over and coo at their newborn daughter through sleep heavy eyes. She could already tell “little ginger” was going to be the apple of her father’s eye. She still couldn’t believe she was a mom, had a family of her own. She didn’t know what the future held for them, but she was more than ready to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> *comes out of hiding*  
> I hope you like what my sleep deprived mind came up with. Let me know what you think!


End file.
